


Seconds Late

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Flash Fiction, Gen, Head Injury, cliffs, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Wrecker is a second too late.
Relationships: Tech & Wrecker (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 10





	Seconds Late

**Author's Note:**

> 89 for Tech :) like he falls off a cliff (not too high, but high enough to hurt him) and Wrecker (who had almost caught him when he fell, but missed by inches) rushes to his side and is panicking.
> 
> 89\. “There’s blood everywhere.”
> 
> either someone really wants Tech to get injured or like this is a major coincidence lol
> 
> Here's the next part: [[x]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826222)

In truth, Wrecker couldn’t wait to get the hell off of this hell-planet. He hated rain on principle because it was _always raining_ on Kamino and like any sane Clone, he hated Kamino.

He had been trudging along behind Tech but in front of Crosshair when it happened.

The ledge was narrow, and they really should’ve found a better way up, but Hunter had insisted that this was the most discreet way to the Seppie base. Tech was normally careful about where he put his feet, but—

Wrecker watched it happen in slow motion. A foot set down wrong and the ground under Tech’s left foot crumbled away. He pitched to the side and Wrecker’s eyes widened. 

And then he reached out, grasping at empty air as time seemed to resume to normal speed, and Tech fell down the side of the cliff. 

He didn’t hesitate, hurling himself off the ledge after him, sliding down the side of the sloped ridge and keeping his eyes on Tech’s crumpled form at the bottom. As soon as his feet were on the ground, he rushed to his _vod’s_ side, turning him over and chucking his helmet to the side— if he got mad at him later, he could deal with it. His fingers came away wet, and not wet with the rain. Warm, sticky, and Wrecker cursed, hauling Tech up into his arms. He had bashed his head on the way down and _kark_ the blood flow wasn’t slowing down at all.

_“What’s going on down there, Wrecker?”_ he heard Hunter’s voice crackle in over their comlink. He grunted, stooping down to pick Tech’s helmet up and more blood was painting and smearing his armor now and—

“Kark,” he breathed, “Fucking sith hells, Hunter, **there’s blood** _ **everywhere.”**_

There was silence before, 

_“Take him back to the ship, Wrecker,”_ His CO and brother said, _“We’ll take it from here.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part: [[x]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826222)
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
